Amor eterno
by Emily.Stuart
Summary: A veces el amor nos puede llevar a hacer cosas que nos cambiarán la vida por completo. Mal summary como siempre xD Nuevo fic, nueva OC :
1. Ciega de amor

**Helloooo ^^**

**Os presento mi nuevo fic :) y mi nueva OC, Christina :D**

**Se me vino a la cabeza escuchando la canción "Skyscraper". No tiene demasiado que ver pero bueno xD**

**Espero no decepcionaros :$**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Christina es un personaje sacado de mi mente :)**

**¡A sí! Como los nombres están en español, en japonés serian así:**

**Fudo – Caleb**

**Tachimukai - Darren**

Capítulo 1: Ciega de amor

Todos se lo decían.

"_Él no te quiere"._

¿Pero a ella que le importaba lo que dijesen los demás?

Ella sabía lo que sentía por él. Y aunque él no lo demostrara demasiado, también la quería. Estaba segura.

- ¿En qué estás pensando?- pregunto el chico que tenía al lado.

- En lo mucho que te quiero, Caleb.

Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él solo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Pero eso a ella no le importaba. Formaba parte de su encanto. O así lo veía.

- ¿A dónde vamos a ir? No tengo tiempo suficiente para irlo desperdiciando haciendo tonterías.- protestó el chico.

- Ya verás. Nos lo vamos a pasar bien.

- ¿Y por qué esperar?

Caleb agarró a la chica de la cintura, no muy cariñosamente, y la acercó a él.

La besó salvajemente, sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

Christina no tenía más remedio que aceptar esos gestos. Ya que era los únicos que recibía de él.

Su novio la acorraló en una pared aun besándola.

Después de un rato, Caleb acercó su mano a la parte de debajo de su camiseta y luego la metió dentro.

- Caleb, p-para- pidió Christina.

- ¿Por qué? Ahora que empiezo a divertirme…

- He dicho que pares.

La chica lo empujó apartándolo de ella. Caleb se la quedó mirando.

- Bah, me voy. Contigo no se puede hacer nada.

- Caleb no, espera.

Christina veía como se alejaba de ella, aunque le hubiera dicho que no lo hiciera.

No era la primera vez que le hacía algo como aquello. Ni la primera vez que la dejaba tirada.

Pero ella no decía nada.

Ella sabía que su novio tenía un carácter fuerte.

Si le seguía la ignoraría. En esos casos era mejor dejarle solo.

Bien, ahora estaba allí, sola y con dos entradas para ir a ver un partido de fútbol.

Hoy era el partido del siglo, y quería sorprender a Caleb llevándolo al estadio.

En fin, tendría que ir sola.

- ¿Christina?

La rubia se giró y se encontró a un portero de ojos azules.

- Hola Darren. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He salido a dar una vuelta. ¿Y tú?

- Bueno, yo…

- Te ha vuelto a dejar tirada, ¿no es así?

- Ya sabes cómo es. No le gusta que le agobien.

- Christina, sabes que no es por eso.

- Pues si lo ha hecho tendrá sus razones.

Darren suspiró.

¿Cómo podía ser que su amiga estuviera tan ciega?

¿Cómo una chica como ella: inteligente, guapa… salir con ese salido?

Esas eran algunas de las muchas preguntas que se hacia el pobre portero.

- Darren, ¿te gustaría ver el partido conmigo?- preguntó de golpe.

- ¡Claro! ¿En tu casa?

- No, en el estadio.

- Pero si las entradas están agotadas.

- Mira por donde yo tengo un par de ellas.- le mostró las entradas.

- ¿De dónde las has sacado?

- Tengo mis contactos- dijo riéndose y contagiándole le risa al chico.- Entonces, ¿vamos?

- Claro.

Caminaron hacia el estadio hablando hasta que pasaron al lado de un parque.

- ¿Te acuerdas?

- Claro. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar a la chica que me salvó la vida?

- Anda, no exageres. Además, tú atropellaste a Megan.

Los dos empezaron a reír al recordar lo que pasó en ese parque hace ya muchos años.

***Flashback***

Un niño castaño de unos 4 años se encontraba en la cima de una rampa.

Estaba sobre un patinete y se disponía a bajar.

Se dio impulso y las ruedas de su patinete empezaron a girar.

Cada vez cogía más velocidad. El chico sentía como sus cabellos se mecían rápidamente por el viento.

A mitad de la rampa se encontró una muñeca.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, atropelló la muñeca y cayó al suelo.

- ¡Has matado a Megan!- gritó una niña mientras corría hacia él.

- ¿Quién es Megan?

- ¡Querrás decir ERA ahora está muerta por tu culpa! Era mi muñeca favorita…

- ¿La muñeca? ¡Pero si estaba en medio de la rampa!

- Es que estaba tomando el soool.- dijo la niña un poco repelente.

- Bueno, lo siento.

- Está bien. Creo que Megan se recuperará.

- Mhmh

El chico se agarraba la rodilla.

Se había hecho daño con la caída de antes.

- ¡Tú también te has hecho daño! ¡Ven!

La rubia le cogió de la mano y lo llevó hasta la fuente.

Una vez allí cogió un pañuelo, lo humedeció y le limpió la herida.

Después sacó un par de tiritas de su bolsillo. Una la puso en la rodilla de él, y la otra en la cabeza de Megan.

- ¡Ya está!- dijo la chica orgullosa de su trabajo.

- Muchas gracias.

- Ahora, ¿quieres venir a jugar con Megan y conmigo?

- ¡Vale!

***Fin flashback***

…

Llegaron al estadio y tomaron sus asientos.

El partido empezó y los dos lo estaban pasando de maravilla, hasta que llegó la media parte.

Por los megáfonos empezó a sonar

- _¡Hola aficionados! ¿Qué tal lo estáis pasando?_

Toda la afición empezó a chillar.

- ¡Pues esperad porqué ahora llega la KissCam!

La gente aun chillaba más.

Había una pantalla gigante a cada lado del campo por las que se veía todo lo que enfocaba la cámara.

Primero enfocaron a una pareja de jóvenes. Estos al verse en las pantallas se besaron.

Los siguientes fueron un matrimonio. También se besaron ante las miradas de asco de sus hijos pequeños.

- Qué romántico…- dijo la chica casi inconscientemente.

Su amigo solamente la miraba.

La cámara dio la vuelta por todas las gradas y, contra todo pronóstico, se paró sobre nuestros amigos.

- V-vaya…- tartamudeó Darren.

- Darren no tenemos por qué hacerlo.

_- ¡Parece que estos dos tortolitos necesitan un poco de ayuda!- _sonó por los megáfonos.

Todos los aficionados empezaron a decir "Beso. Beso. Beso" insistiendo.

- N-no es que nosotros n-no…

Se calló por el tacto de unos labios sobre su mejilla.

Se giró para ver a su amiga, que le miraba con las mejillas muy rojas.

El público soltó un suspiró por la ternura de la acción.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos que lo habían visto.

Un novio extremadamente celoso también lo había visto desde su casa.

Y no soltó un suspiro precisamente.

…

**Waaaaaaaaaaa no me puedo creer lo que he escrito xDD**

**Pobre Caleb… lo dejo como un pervertido, celoso, aprovechado… TT me da pena ponerlo así, pero no encuentro otro que me sirva xD**

**Uhh el flashback es un poco raro no? TT pobre Megan jajaja :)**

**Lo de la kisscam me lo he sacado un poco de la manga pero bueno xD**

**Este será un fic algo cortito, no creo que dure demasiado.**

**¡Espero poder actualizar pronto! ;)**

**Besosss!**


	2. El accidente

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Aquí viene el segundo capítulo ^^ Me alegró que os gustara la primera parte, en este capi la historia va a pegar un giro de 360º… **

**Y no veas lo que me ha costado escribir esto, lo he reescrito tantas veces que ya he perdido la cuenta y todo para este penoso resultado TT**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Christina es mía :$**

**¡Espero que os guste y gracias por leer!**

Capítulo 2: El accidente

El resto del partido, Darren estuvo algo distante.

Christina se dio cuenta, pero no le sorprendió demasiado, su amigo era muy vergonzoso para esas cosas.

Y encima les había visto todo el estadio.

Pero a ella no le importó y en cambio sí disfrutó del partido.

…

La mañana siguiente no pintaba ser del todo agradable.

Como siempre, Christina fue a recoger a Caleb a su casa para ir juntos al instituto. Los dos estaban estudiando en la Royal Academy.

Pero no siempre había sido así. Antes, Chistina estudiaba en el instituto Raimon, pero se cambió cuando empezó a salir con Caleb.

Esa es otra historia, el caso, es que había un silencio incómodo entre los dos.

- Caleb, ¿te ocurre algo? No has dicho nada durante todo el camino.

- Bueno, tú tampoco has dicho nada.

- Es que no sé qué quieres que te cuente.- dijo algo molesta.

- Lo que hiciste ayer por la tarde, por ejemplo.- eso sonó borde.

- Ayer tenía planeado ir contigo al partido, era una sorpresa. Pero como pasó aquello… y luego te fuiste…

- No me refiero a eso. ¿Por qué fuiste con Darren?

- … No quería desaprovechar las entradas.

- Eso no me explica el por qué le besaste- a Caleb ya le quedaba poca paciencia.

La chica estaba algo sorprendida. ¿Lo había visto?

- ¿C-como lo sabes?

- Vi el partido por la tele.

- No sabía que esa parte también la emitían por televisión...

- Pues sí, y os vio todo el país.

- … ¿Estas enfadado?

- ¡¿A ti que te parece? ¡Eres mía y no quiero que te acerques a ningún otro chico! ¿Me has entendido?

- … Lo siento, Caleb.

- Más te vale.

La verdad era que Christina se sentía mal por su novio. Pero no entendía la razón por la cual no podía darle un beso a Darren. Era su mejor amigo, ¿no podía tener ese tipo de gestos con él?

Los dos siguieron en silencio hasta llegar a un semáforo.

El semáforo estaba rojo, pero Caleb siguió andando.

Seguía sumido en sus pensamientos cuando un deportivo negro se dirigía a gran velocidad hacía él.

Cuando lo vio, ya no le daba tiempo a reaccionar. Ya estaba demasiado cerca.

En cuestión de segundos… Caleb…

Christina miraba con los ojos muy abiertos la escena.

Fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su novio y lo empujó, tirándolo al suelo y recibiendo el impacto en su lugar.

La chica cayó al suelo.

Caleb se levantó y fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su novia.

Se arrodilló junto a ella y posó su cabeza en sus piernas.

- ¡Chris!... ¡Chris! ¡Responde por favor!- gritaba desesperado mientras le daba unos golpecitos en las mejillas. Pero todo era en vano.

La chica no reaccionaba con nada.

Alrededor suyo se fue formando un corro de gente.

- ¡Que alguien llame a una maldita ambulancia!

Caleb ya no sabía qué hacer. Estaba desesperado.

Se abrazó al cuerpo de Christina y empezó a temblar.

Tenía miedo.

Como nunca antes lo había sentido.

Tenía miedo de perderla.

…

**¡Ñaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! – se estira en la silla- Porfin xD Este es el desastroso trabajo TT Es corto, pero no podía cortarlo en otra parte :$ si os sirve de consejo, ya tengo el siguiente a medio escribir.**

**Y no me matéis a tomatazos… no os va a servir de nada, llevo un chaleco anti-tomates :D (¿?)**

**Dejadme la opinión en un review ¿si? ;)**

**¡Ciao! ^^**


End file.
